Automobile turn signal indicators use flashing lamps on the outside of the automobile to warn surrounding traffic of a prospective change in direction. To indicate a turn, the driver moves a lever that is mounted on the steering wheel shaft, which activates the respective turn signal indicator and causes the corresponding exterior lamps to blink. Conventional turn signal indicators also include lamps on the dash board that blink in synchronization with the blinking of the exterior lamps. Often, a “clicking” is additionally produced that is also synchronized with the blinking of the exterior lamps. The dash board lamps and clicking are meant to inform the driver that a particular turn signal indicator is activated. When the driver makes a sufficiently sharp turn, a mechanical control device automatically deactivates the turn signal indicator, and stops the blinking lamps and the clicking sound.
A problem with conventional turn signal indicators is that occasionally the driver will activate the turn signal, but not complete the turn for some reason. Alternatively, the driver may execute a turn that is not sufficient to automatically deactivate the indicator, as often occurs when changing lanes during highway driving. When this occurs, the driver must manually deactivate the turn signal indicator in order to stop it. If the turn signal indicator is not manually deactivated, then the driver travels down the road with a blinking turn signal, when no turning maneuver is immediately planned. This is not only annoying to other drivers, but can result in an accident by giving other motorists inaccurate information about the intentions of the driver.
As mentioned above, the dash board lamps and the clicking are supposed to notify the driver when a turn signal indicator is activated. The dash board lamps can be ineffective because sun may be shining on the panel or the driver's visual attention is focused on the road ahead, especially during highway driving. The clicking is difficult to hear for those drivers that are hearing impaired. Additionally, the clicking can be drowned out by traffic noise or the radio, even for those drivers with good hearing.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to improve the effectiveness of the turn signal indicator so that drivers, including hearing impaired drivers, will realize when a turn signal indicator is activated.